Damaged
by Blue2B
Summary: "I thought you were art..." I whimpered. "But you're damaged, and you wonder why everyone leaves you. This is why nobody wants you. This is why I don't want you." Somehow I felt the knife before I saw it; I realized I'd hurt the person who meant everything to me. Yet it was far too late and I had shattered everything.
1. Protecter

**I abandoned my account for 3 years. It's a perfect reason to hate me. I started two amazing series and left them incomplete. I left my readers without any warning and hurt many of them. In 3 years time, I've received over 200 Private Messages from people whom I used to be extremely close friends with. I once wrote for pure leisure and people actually enjoyed my stories and 3 years ago I signed out of my account and left them all disappointed.**

 **I'm sorry...**

 **I'm no longer an inconsiderate and selfish 15-year-old child. I'm ready to write and I have no intention of disappointing my readers. Trust me, your time will not be wasted reading this.**

 **This is: Damaged.**

* * *

 _"Shit."_ My fingers twitch as I stare through the freezing metal rack. Each shelf is piled with random objects such as boxes, tools, typical things you could find in a garage. _"Shit."_ My breath hitches as the door is yanked open. I back away slowly and collide with a tall stack of strategically arranged mannequins. The silence is deafening, I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. I can feel the blood pulsating through my arms. I can feel his eyes searching for me. _"Shit."_ As if he hears me, his ear twitches and his head snaps in my direction. His eyes search the rack. For a mere 23 seconds I am left wondering what his next move will be. Will he kill me? Will he throw me in the basement and punish me later? The concrete beneath my feet is cold enough to make me feel like stone. He takes a few steps forward into the room and I can see the kitchen knife glistening in the light shining through the window. If only I had gone through the window, I would've been safe by now. I could have found help by now. But of course, I had no idea where I was. I had no idea who he was. I had no idea what happened. I felt tears threaten to leak out and silently maneuvered my way between the mannequins; all the while remembering to keep an eye on him. I was met with a wall. There was an old orange bike hanging up, a baseball bat in the corner, and metal storage unit. My eyes widened as they passed over the baseball bat. Could I...? Would I be able to escape? My stomach dropped. My family had no idea where I was, my friends had no knowledge of my whereabouts. I was most likely considered dead. I took a step towards the bat, envisioning the near future with my escape, not realizing a strip of lace had found its way around my foot. With a loud crash, my hopes of escape plummeted. The mannequin that had fallen had surely alerted him in some way. I made a lunge for the metal storage unit and shuffled inside, realizing it greatly resembled a locker of some sort. Holding my breath, I silently watched him through the thin slots. My heart dropped when I noticed that the door was slightly ajar, allowing a barely noticeable amount of light to shine in on my skin. My dirty skin. It was once pure and clean, my hair as well. Months of being locked in that basement tarnished that. I closed my eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice the open locker. Why was I so stupid? I built so much trust between the two of us. By month 3, I was allowed into town with him. This silly plan of mine has ruined everything. He was going to kill me. He was going to kill me. He was going to-. SLAM! The door of the storage unit slammed shut and my eyes snapped open. A metallic clank was heard and my heart began to pound uncontrollably. What was that? Did he merely shut the door without peering in? Had I really hidden so well? His footsteps retreat back into the main area of the household and I count to ten before opening the door. Except it doesn't open. It doesn't budge a bit. With slow forming dread, I realize he's padlocked the door shut. I squeeze my eyes shut and curl up in a ball. What the fuck had I just done to myself?

* * *

 ***12 Months Earlier***

"You have to get outta this room at some point, gurl." My friend Abby says smoothly. I grin cheekily. "I understand that you gots a lot of homework but it's summer break and you have all summer to get that done." I shrug and pick up my books from my desk. Dropping them on my bed, I plop down and open up my Advanced Chemistry book. She sighs and falls onto her own bed across the room. Somehow during our college application process, our requests to be roommates was accepted. With both of us being Freshmen at the college, we needed each other. We only had one another on a campus full of strangers. "Look Kuki, How about this? One drink. We go to that party and we have one drink? Then you can come home and I'll leave you be." She looks over at me from under her red hat. I purposely ignore her and turn to chapter 17, reading up on Bio-chemistry. She loudly clears her throat and I sneak a peak over. Her big eyes are teary and her lip is jutted out into the perfect pouty face. I sighed and groan immaturely. "One drink?" She whimpers. I slam my book close and grab my green sweatshirt, pulling it over my camisole.

"One drink." I mutter.

The party is loud. No surprise, it's a college party. It's nothing like the movies though. It's way, way worse. One of the biggest sororities was hosting it. Abby gave a few knocks and the door was flung open before her fist could hit the door again. A guy bolted out, spewing puke all over the ground. I grimaced and gave her a look, she shrugged it off and waltzed inside. Feeling a bad feeling in my stomach, I followed her in anyway. 4 girls were topless and dancing in the center of a black glossy table that probably cost more than all their trust-funds combined. I was never into partying growing up, I was more one for embracing my child hood because I knew it wouldn't last. I was probably the only one at this party who knew how to file her taxes. I knew for a fact that I was the only person at this party who had never consumed alcohol. I quickly followed Abby through the living room in which loud ghetto music blasted. Every other word was a curse or swear and it resembled "Fuck that shit, I ain't with that shit. I got hoes that give me head and I got money bitch." I took notice that I already had a major headache. I desperately felt the need to go home, make some hot tea, and study for my upcoming exam next semester. Abby found some of her new friends and sat down on the sofa next to her friend Hoagie. It was an odd name for a boy, but more odd was the fact that he was scarfing down a chili cheese dog. Where had he even gotten that? The only think I saw on the appetizer table was alcohol and marijuana brownies. I frowned as Hoagie wrapped his arm around Abby. I hated being a third wheel. Abby could've come by herself and hung out with her friend. She didn't have to drag me along to be a third wheel. I had more important things to be doing. I stood awkwardly as Abby played hard to get with the boy. I was so uncomfortable in his presence. His blue shirt was stretched and stained with God-knows-what and he reeked of hot dogs and stale nachos. His cheese and chili covered hand was rubbing Abby's thigh intimately and I felt like alone, I needed to get away for a moment. The music was making my head pound.

"I'm going to go get a drink." I leaned in and whispered in Abby's ear. She nodded as if she weren't really paying attention to me. I rolled my eyes, feeling rejected. She didn't even care where I was going. I turned to leave and she grabbed my sleeve, turning back I saw her lips moving. It was hard to hear with the loud music booming over her.

"Get me one too." I read her lips. She turned back to Hoagie and I shook my head. At least she cared about something, drinking and boys. I made my way to the table of "treats" knowing I wouldn't be interested in anything. I grabbed a ladle of the bright blue punch though, it looks quenching but I knew it was probably spiked with something that tasted terrible and was way too strong for my personal preference. I filled a cup for Abby and glanced around the room. A few people were grinding in the center of the room, all of them missing at least a few articles of clothing. Some people were off to the side, taking turns hitting a bong and smoking. A couple of people were all making out. I noticed some of the girls who were in the sorority stripping and dancing in what they must have thought was a sexy way, to me it looked trashy. I respected myself way too much to stoop to such lows. I clicked my tongue and shook my head. I needed to get back to my dorm, my parents didn't waste their money sending me to college so I could party.

"It's kind of gross, isn't it?" I glance over and my cheeks flush. Bright emerald green eyes capture me in a trance and I almost drop my plastic cup. His lips quirk up in an all-knowing smirk. He totally knew I was attracted to him. He licks his lips and continue. "They're like animals, mate." His accent. Shit. The room seems a bit small and I feel my breath slipping away. I need to get away before I pass out like some fan girl. "I just came for the alcohol, what's your excuse?" It takes me a moment too long to realize I'm still staring at him like a deer in headlights and I fumbled to find my voice.

"My uh...friend." I say dumbly pointing across the room at Abby, still cuddled up to her boy thing. "My um...My friend dragged me along." I trail off awkwardly. Now what? He blinks slowly and takes a sip of his cup. A splash of the liquid is left on his lips and I twitch nervously. He's so...hot. "What's your name?" I find myself socializing for the first time since middle school. I felt so drawn to him, it was fascinating.

"Wallabee Beatles." He says, still watching the ocean of bodies dry-humping in the center of the room. "I'm a sophomore." I have no problem hearing him over the thumping music. "You gotta name?" He asks coolly.

"Kook..." My voice comes out scratchy and nervous-like. I clear my throat with an embarrassing grunt and correct myself. "Kuki. Kuki Sanban." I say, feeling small compared to him. "I'm a freshman." He nods in the most relaxed manner I've ever seen and begins to daze off it seems. Feeling awkward I began to make my way back to Abby. I was never good with boys. I spent my childhood oblivious to everyone attracted to me, I never had the opportunity to find someone to date.

"Makes sense, I've never seen you at a party before." He cuts me off in my tracks. I glance over, unsure of how to respond. "You're really pretty," He says. "It's a bit annoying because I don't usually waste time talking to people. You seem too mature to be here. Your friend, however, seems as if she's done quite a bit of partying." I shrug, still not knowing what to say. "You know-." Before he can continue I'm shoved harshly against the table.

"Damn, you're hot as fuck." Hot breath blows on my face. A tall guy is leaning over me, trapping me between the table and himself. Immediately my composure cracks. I feel weak, I feel threatened, and I feel terrified. Wallabee glances at me slowly and takes another sip of his drink. "You wanna head upstairs, babe?" The stranger presses his hips against mine and I feel sick. My knees wobble and I can barely say anything, letting out scared little whimpers of defeat. I want to go back to my dorm, I feel so out of place.

"Maybe you should back off, Ace." Wallabee says. The boy, I'm assuming he's Ace, sneers back and grabs my hand.

"I can't screw who I want, jackass." He mutters.

"And I can kick your ass." Wallabee says, he removes Ace's hand from my wrist and manages to lock his arm behind his back. With one swift movement, he slams Ace's head into the table, spilling punch all over Ace. Ace's nose if bleeding and he looks confused as to what just happened. I just stare in shock. Wallabee picks up his red cup and in one swift gulp he finishes its contents. "Maybe we should get you home." He mumbles. "This isn't the place for you." I stare in amazement still. He single handed took down a guy within 30 seconds just because I felt uncomfortable. "Yeah?" He asks and I dumbly nod.

"Yeah, uh...give me a second." I murmur stupidly. "I need to tell Abby." He nods and begins to make his way towards the door of the household. I run across the room to Abby, already ready to be back in my dorm safe and sound. "Hey," I say, handing her the cup of alcohol I got for her. "I'm headed back, it's getting late." I glance at my watch and wow...it's been an hour and a half somehow. Time flew. "It's past midnight and I need sleep." I try to reason. I point towards the door at Wallabee and She glances over. "My friend is gonna walk me back." She giggles in disbelief.

"Sure, have fun on that walk Kuki." She winks and bursts into a fit of giggles. Hoagie wraps his arm around her and pulls her into a kiss. I leave before things get too graphic.

* * *

"Abby?" Wallabee asks, as we make our way towards the Freshman dormitories. I nod and swallowed, realizing my mouth is dry.

"We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. She's like my sister. She knows me better than anyone." I explain. "She's the party girl and I'm just the nerd." I say lamely. He chuckles.

"There's nothing wrong with being a nerd." He says. "At least you got your shit together." He says. He glances over at me. "Damn, you're so gorgeous." he murmurs. My cheeks flush with heat.

"Wallabee..." I say nervously.

"Wally." He corrects me. I think it over, it's kind of cute. I look at him a bit closely and realize that his holy green eyes are covered my his long blond hair. It goes down to his nose. He flips it out of the way and glances at me with those shining green eyes. "And no joke, you're flawless. No wonder Ace wanted to get with you tonight." I cringe at the memory and he frowns. "Don't worry about him. He's a joke. He drinks and parties all the time. He's a senior, so he should be graduating this year and you won't have to see him ever again." I look at him and bite my lip softly. "And I'm a sophomore so you'll see me for a while." He grins. I feel really safe with him even though we just met and it's amazing. We approach my dorm and I let him into the building. We're going up the stairwell and he's close behind me. I can't believe Abby thought I'd let him into the dorm...she should know I'm not like that. "Well, here we are I guess." Wally mutters. "It's a shame I have to let you go..." He whispers. I peer at him innocently and he groans. "I wish I could just keep you forever , ya know?" He chuckles. It sounded weird, but he was cute so I let out a laugh.

"Maybe we could hang out over the summer?" I offer and he grimaces.

"I would but, I'm going home for the summer. I wont be back until Fall Semester." I frown. I just met him and he was already leaving me for 3 months. I tried to not pout like a child and just nodded. "I'm sorry, kooks." He says and my ears perk up. Kooks? He grins wickedly. "Ya like that?" He chuckles. I nod sheepishly, still shy as heck. He leans against the doorway and ruffles my head. "I'll see ya soon, cutie." He turns and start to retreat.

"W-Wait!" I call out. He stops and looks back. "What about Ace?" I cry. He smiles softly.

"You'll be in your room studying all summer." He says. "Ace won't get the chance." I smile weakly, searching for another reason to call out to him, but his blonde hair bounces away as he leaves the building. I slam the door and rush to my window to watch him walk back the way we came, probably going back to the party. I slip on a pair of spandex shorts and pull some baggy gray sweatpants over. Yanking my sweatshirt off, I catapult myself onto my bed and pull the blanket over my head. It's been a long night and I need sleep...now. Falling asleep, all I can thing about is Wally's green lively eyes.

CRASH! It felt like only minutes had passed when I jerked awake. I groggily groped around my bed for my cellphone and cringed when the bright screen flashed on. 3:30 AM. I glanced outside into the pitch black, thunder crashed loudly outside. It must have been what woke me up. I unconsciously felt the need to pee. I unwillingly slipped out of my warm bed and shuffled to the door, pulling it open and closing it behind me. I made my way down the hall to the freshmen third floor bathroom and relieved myself. Walking back to my room, I noticed the door was slightly open. It woke me up a bit. Thunder crashed, making me jump. I entered my dorm and shut the door behind me, making sure to lock it this time. I walked to my bed, lightening flashed showing Abby's empty bed. I sighed and picked up my cellphone. I sat on my bed, clicking on my desk lamp and called my voicemail. I had a message from Abby.

"HEYYY KUKI! HAHAHAHAHAHHA Abby won't be back until late late late, sugar. Don't wait up AHHAHAHAHA! And have fun witch your little blondie girl, Abby so proud of you." Beep. I frowned. She was probably staying with the heathen Hoagie. Rolling my eyes, I laid back into my soft mattress and closed my eyes, letting the rain lull me back to sleep. A crash of thunder went off, followed by a thump...in my room. My eyes shot open and my whole body was tense. What the hell was that? Using as little movement as possible, I glanced across the room to see the closet door open. Okay, maybe something fell. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I swallowed nervously and sat up.

"Hello?" I called out. What if it was Ace? What if he had broken into my room while I was peeing? What if he was going to rape me? Wally wouldn't be able to save me. Wally wasn't here. I felt my mouth form into a sobbing form and tried to hold in a cry. I was jumping to conclusions. That was unrealistic. I sat up and walked slowly to the closest. Thunder cracking again, making me jump a bit. I bit my lip and slid open the closet. "Hello?" I said innocently. "Ace if you're in here you need to get out." I said, feeling my voice go out. Nothing. Thunder cracked again loudly, making me cry out of hear. "Fuck." I hissed, I was being a total baby. "Okay Ace," I said, backing away cautiously. "If you don't come out...then I'll call campus security." I said loud and clear. I picked up my cellphone and waited for someone to answer. "Hello? Yes, this is Kuki Sanban. I'm on floor three of the female Freshman dormitories. I have reason to believe that there is an unauthorized male in my-WOAH!" The world spun around me. I was yanked by my feet and plummeted forward, landing face first on the ground. My phone slid under my bed. "Shit." I said. Suddenly I was dragged backwards and slammed into the wall. "Argh!" I groaned in pain. I heard a ringing sound. My phone flashed under my bed. I made a lunge for it but was blocked by a tall hooded figure. Ace. Not worth it, I'd have to run to the campus security station in the middle of the storm. I spin around and make a run for the door, my vision is blurred from the collision with the wall. I stumbled and fumbled to grab the door knob. I feel arms around my waist and spend around, grabbing a bottle of hairspray, the only thin within reach. I spray it everywhere not even paying attention. I hear him swear and I race back towards the door. Turning the knob my stomach drops as I remember it's locked. I look back to calculate how much time i have before he gets to me...

...and that's all I remember.

* * *

 **That's probably the worst cliff hanger I have ever made XD I'm sorry guys. I genuinely didn't know if I'd be missed or not after 3 years. But my entire writing style has improved and I've adapted a lot of useful writing techniques. I really hope you guys will enjoy this first chapter. I already have the second chapter written, but I don't know if you guys want more...yet.**

 **I'm back for good. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Update: 4 Reviews**

 **\- Jade (Blue2B)**


	2. Kidnapper

**Honestly, I read every review and I'm SO happy. Even old readers of mine have reached out to me! I'm so enthusiastic about this and I'd like to thank everyone who has taken time to read this. I asked for 4 reviews and got TWICE as much, I love my readers so much. Thank you guys ^-^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't know when I woke up because everything was pitch black. I felt lost in the darkness and it didn't take me long to realize I was restrained. I expected it to be like a movie. A large metal shackle locked around my ankle and connecting to some pole is what I expected. In fact, I was suspended in the air. I woke up with a jerk, immediately panicking because I thought I was still in my dorm being attacked. Instead, I was met with darkness and the feeling of floating. Duct tape wrapped around my ankles and my wrists, a cloth of some sort was tied around my head and was in my mouth, preventing me from any screaming. At first, I wanted to shake and move around, hoping to snap the duct tape and break whatever was holding me up, then it hit me that I was hanging up in the darkness. I had no idea how far I would drop before splatting against the ground. The room was warm, I could occasionally hear shuffling above me. Every so often I would make an attempt scream but it was useless because no one would hear me. I racked my brain trying to figure out where I could be. By now Abby must be looking for me. She could have called my family and asked if I returned home for the summer and then they would say I hadn't and then there would be a search party and I would be rescued. My dorm must have been a mess after the whole event of me being assaulted and kidnapped. I feel myself start to dose off and snap back to reality. I can't fall asleep. I don't know where I am. The shuffling upstairs gets louder every few minutes and I feel myself grow more fearful. I know the time will come when Ace comes downstairs and does something to me. I began to pray that he doesn't come down at all, I'd rather die down here of starvation then have to face him. All noise above ceases and my heart begins to pound. I'm not ready for the confrontation. He's going to hurt me bad after what Wally did to him. I already know my life is in his hands and I'm starting to regret ever going to that stupid party. This is all Abby's fault. She persuaded me to go, she abandoned me to be with Hoagie, and she let me leave alone... I'm kidding myself It's all my fault. I chose to give in, I chose to third-wheel, and I chose to let Wally let me home. Oh, Wally, he must have noticed I disappeared too. He was probably going to swing past and say goodbye to me before going back home. He'd have to notice that I was missing, or at least that my dorm was a mess. I stress myself out thinking of anything to calm myself down and it's counterproductive. The only thing that stops me is when I hear a jingle and the door unlocking. I feel myself gulp. I hear the stairs creak as someone comes down, it's still dark and I can't make out anything. I hear something being pulled and suddenly lights flash on. I look around quickly, I'm in a hammock of some sort. The ends are draped around two vertical metal beams about 5.5 feet apart. I'm 5ft exactly so it explains why I fit so snugly in it. My hands and ankles are still duct taped and I stretch my next to look out. I look out the left side and take notice that no one is over there. I see a metal bench, some stone steps leading to a side door, and a purple door, peering down I see I'm only about 4 feet off the ground. it would hurt a tad but I could survive the fall obviously. I look to the right side and see stone stairs, most likely leading upstairs, and some storage space. The squeaks stop as the stone stairs meet the wood stairs and I retreat back into my hammock and try to slow my breathing, feigning sleep. Whistling fills the air and I hear a few things being pushed around the room. Something bumps into me and I whimper, my eyes shoot open and I regret every decision I've ever made in my life that could have led to this moment.

"Shit." I look up and gasp. "Kooks, fuck," Wally says exasperated. "I woke you up?" My heart beat is the only think I can hear. I can't breathe. Why is Wally here? He's worried that he woke me up? Why isn't he concerned that I'm wrapped in fucking duct tape and gagged. I whimper again and glance down at the duct tape. "Ah, crud." He notices the red marks around the edges of the tape. "Here, sit up." He helps me up and reaches in his back pocket. He pulls out a pocket knife and cuts the tape off my ankles. "That looks really tight he says." I look at my duct taped hands and hold them up for him to cut. He raises an eyebrow at me and chuckles. "What?"

"HM!" I nod my head at the restraints seeing as I'm still gagged, gesturing for him to remove them. He shakes his head.

"Come on, we should probably get you upstairs. You need some first aid." He scoops me out of the makeshift hammock. My legs are weak and I immediately crash against him. He picks me up bridal style and proceeds to carry me upstairs. So many questions are blasting through my head right now. Is this some kind of a joke? This isn't funny. What the hell is going on? I feel the need to pee because I'm that terrified. The bright light of the sun shines through the kitchen windows as we come out of the basement. I squeeze my eyes shut and hide my face in his neck. "Ah, you're so cruddy cute." He chuckles. He sets me down on an all white couch and sits up. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He says and disappears down a long hallway. I'm stuck on my side, unable to move anything except my legs since he cut the tape there. I look around. I'm in an all-white living room with plush white seating and a wide flat screen that covers the entire wall. Glancing upwards I can see a single step that leads to the all white kitchen with a single island in the center. Pots and pans dangle above the island. I hear chimes and glance back at the flat screen. There are 4 wide paneled vertical windows in the living room, two on each side of the television. Glancing down into the other direction I can a smooth brown dining room with lots of China and smooth wooden interior. Birds sing happily outside and I'm left with the sound of my breathing. Hearing steps I jerk suddenly, Wally's back. He sits in front of me with a bottle of Advil and some bandages. "You had a bad fall." He points to my ankle. I hadn't noticed it before, but it was swollen terribly. It must've happened during the attack. Wally removes the gag from my mouth and places an Advil in my mouth. "Ah crud, I forgot water. Don't swallow, I'll be right back." He jumps up and heads to the kitchen. The amount of panic coursing through my body at this point is unrealistic and I want to say something but he placed the pill at the entrance of my throat, one peep and I'd choke on it. My hands are still duct taped together and I began fumbling to get it off. I hear some clinking in the kitchen and then the sound of rushing water. The water stops and Wally returns with a glass. I sit up and he holds the cup to my lips. "Drink up, Kooks." I take a gulp of the water and it's refreshing. It cools my burning throat and moisturizes my vocal cords.

"Wh-Where are we?" I croak weakly. I must've lost my voice during the attack... Wally looks at em puzzled.

"My house." He says simply.

"Did-Did you see him? Did you see Ace taking me?" I question. It's clear that Wally saved me from Ace that night. Wally quirks his lip up in amusement. I continue speaking, gaining strength back in my voice. "Wally, Ace broke into my dorm. He didn't necessarily break in, but he slipped in while I was using the restroom and he attacked me. He slammed my head against the wall and chased me down." I'm speaking so fast I can barely understand my own self. "How'd you stop him?" I ask with wide eyes. He chuckles.

"Ace didn't take you, Kuki." He clarifies. "I brought you here." He grins. For a moment, I feel as if I'm dreaming and then he continues. "I didn't mean to slam your head against the wall, though." He leans forward to feel my head and I cringe at his touch. Did he bring me here? He's the one who attacked me? What the hell... Oh my God. "I didn't want campus security bursting in through so I had to stop you somehow. I only meant to knock you down and get the phone out of your hand." I've stopped listening. My stomach feels with a deep sickness. I attempt to get to my feet but fall down due to my injury. "Ah sit down, you're not going anywhere, Kooks. You're way too hurt." He says. I sit without complaint.

"Wally what the hell is going on?" I ask. "Why did you break into my room? Why did you kidnap me?" I shoot questions at him like missiles. He seems overwhelmed as if he's the victim here. "Wally, what the fuck? Pay attention to me." I yelled angrily, tears rolling down my cheeks. I'm scared. I'm terrified. He sighs and puts the glass down. "I want to go home." I bawl loudly. He reaches for me and I flinch. He frowns.

"Jeez, I didn't mean to scare you." He says softly. In one snip, the duct tape around my wrists is gone. I sit up and crawl backward away to the opposite end of the couch. He looks emotionally wounded. I rub my wrists, hissing when I feel the stinging sensation on the red areas. What in the honest hell was taking place? "Kooks, calm down..." Wally murmured.

"Calm the fuck down?" I scream hysterically. "You all but capture me and lock me in your basement, gagged and wrapped in duct tape." I hollered. "Wally I want to leave, right now. I need to leave." I look around for my belongings but seeing as how I was brought here unwillingly I felt as if I didn't have anything. I look around for a door and see it past the kitchen. I stand to my feet weakly. After one step I plummet. Something's wrong. It's not my ankle. Wally sighs and stands to his feet. "What...What was that?" I squeak. I lose feelings in my fingers and suddenly I can't move at all.

"Ketamine." He says simply, hooking his arms under my shoulders and dragging me back on the couch. "It causes temporary paralysis and you have a 75% chance of blacking out." He explains. I feel a sick feeling in my stomach. Why would he pretend to give me an Advil and drug me instead? This was nothing like him. He disappeared into the dining room and I hear a door open. Within seconds he's returned with another roll of duct tape., stopping momentarily in the kitchen area. "Precautions." He says. "I didn't think you'd freak out so much." He says quietly. He applies more duct tape around my wrists. He pulls out a rag he must have grabbed from the kitchen, he knots it around my head, slipping it into my mouth. I moan weakly, I feel like I'm losing consciousness. My head tingles. I fight to stay awake, but...

* * *

"Shit!" I jerk awake, heart pounding. I'm still in the living room, but the bright sun that was outside is now nowhere to be seen. It must be late. I can move, but I feel sluggish. My gag loosened during my restless sleep and dropped to hang around my neck but my hands are tied. This can't be happening, I'm praying this is all a dream. My eyes search for Wally, but he's not in the room with me. He emerges from the kitchen suddenly, his finger bleeding. A sudden waft of air drifts into my nose and I sigh softly lasagna. Wally disappears into the dining room and down another hallway. I throw my weight around and manage to sit up straight. It's most definitely night time. I peer into the kitchen. Upon noticing my feet aren't duct taped, I stand to my feet and make my way to the kitchen, glancing around to make sure he isn't back yet. Sure enough, there is fresh pan of Lasagna sitting on a cooling rack. A chef's knife sits on the counter, covered in tiny droplets of blood. He must've managed to cut himself while preparing the food. I hear him returning and grab the knife between my hands, my movement is limited but I can hold it between my wrists. He walks in looking surprised. "I was wondering where you had wandered off to." He says. He notices the knife in my hand immediately. "What do you plan on doing with that?" I map out my options. I could lunge and try to plunge the knife into him and make a run for the front door, but I have no idea where I am. I don't even know if I'm still in Ohio. I sit up straight and flip the knife upside down. I cut the duct tape around my wrists.

"I wanted to help make dinner..." I say softly. I hurry over to the sink, his eyes following me every second, I run the knife under the spurt of clear water and rinse off his blood before returning to the lasagna and cutting it evenly into miniature squares. "Do you have any plates?" I ask innocently, looking over my shoulder. He nods and slowly walks to a counter, still keeping his eyes on me. "Lasagna is my favorite," I say as softly as possible. I place a piece on each of the plates he provided and take mine, making my way to the dining room. I've made 3 observations. There's a patio through the sliding doors in the kitchen. The hallway from the dining room contains a front door, access to Wally's bedroom, a staircase to go upstairs, and a green door. Lastly, I notice that Wally had padlocked the sliding door of the kitchen shut. I pretend to not notice and sit in the dining room. The table is already set, so I pick up a gooey bite of the lasagna before pausing. What if he drugged the lasagna? My eyes widen in panic. He sits across from me and takes a bite. He moans and licks his lips. I can't believe I thought he was hot, he's a mad man.

"This tastes fantastic Kooks, you really should try some." He looks at me, his once bright green eyes now seeming dark and cold. I swallow nervously. "Perhaps, you'd like a glass of water?" He asks coolly, he scoots out from the table and walks back through the living room into the kitchen. I hear the water running and swallow my fear, shoving the food into my mouth I gulp it down. 10 seconds pass and Wally returns with the water, 10 more seconds pass and he's sitting down, 10 final seconds pass before he looks at me and smiles. "Ah, you've finally taken a bite." He says as he continues eating his own lasagna. "Fantastic, yes?" He asks. I smile a tiny, fake smile and nod. If I wanted to, I could toss the steaming plate into his face and make a run for the front door down the hall, but he'd catch me within minutes and again: I have no idea where he has brought me. I manage to finish my lasagna and another piece before I tell him I'm full. "How about a movie?" He asks. I frown. "I found some Rainbow Monkey junk in your dorm and there was this kids film so I thought you might like it." He says. My eyes widen, he went through my stuff? "I'll be right back." He grins, returning to the living room to start the movie. "Here let me get you a blanket." He says and goes down the hall into the bedroom. He returns with my blanket from my dark room. Why the hell does he have my stuff here? He approaches me slowly and drapes it over my shoulders, I cringe noticeably. He frowns and mutters a swear under his breath. He helps me to the living room, I hiss as I put pressure on my twisted ankle. Honestly, what the actual FUCK was taking place? He seats me on a long couch and I pull myself into the corner of the cushion. I eye him as the movie starts, as the cheerful rainbow monkey song fills the air I watch his eye twitch. _Okay, **fuck** this; I'm getting the hell out of here. _

"I need to pee." I say, not caring if it makes me appear unattractive. Wally glances over at me.

"Let me help you to the-."

"I'm fine." I cut him off. He frowns and I don't give a damn. I glance around, trying to remember where it was.

"Up stairs." He says sharply and I nod, turning and limping into the hallway. I pause at the base of the stairs and glance at the front door, seemingly unlocked, no padlock...freedom. I sigh inwardly and continue up the stair case, feeling his eyes burning into my back. At the top of the stairs is another hallway. A few feet from the top step reveals the bathroom door, to the right of the stairs seems to be a closet and to the left of the stairs are two more rooms. Not wanting to be in this house any longer I push open the bathroom door and shut it behind me. I inwardly scream as I see there isn't a lock, I'd have to work fast. I thank God he didn't gag me and tie me up after dinner. There's a small toilet, a sink, and a bathtub. I cross my fingers and pull back the curtain. YES! I climb into the tub and pry at the small window. Hearing the stairs creak, my eyes widen. I quickly hop out and flush the toilet, the stairs cease creaking and I sigh. I turn the faucet and water begins rushing out, hopefully drowning out any noise I'm about to make. I climb back into the tub and push the window up, it glides silently. It's small, maybe 2 feet wide on each side. I use the side of the tub to give me a boost. "Kuki?" I hear Wally's voice through the door, it startles me and causes me to slip forward. The curtain clatters to the floor and pain shoots up my ankle. Fearing for my life, I hoist myself through the window. Not having enough momentum, I only get through halfway andthe window sill digs into my stomach and I cry out. The door is broken in and I feel hands around my legs.

"NO!" I scream, reaching out for anything outside. My hand grazes a tree branch for a moment but it slips through my hands. "Get the hell off of me!" I shout. "Help!" I scream. "Someone HELP!" Wally drags me back through the window, the window sill scratching my stomach painfully. I cry loudly, begging, praying for someone to hear me. He drops me in the tub and I curl into a ball. Tears pour down my cheeks and I feel the scratches on my stomach bleeding. "Someone..." I cry softly, realizing I'm shaking violently. I dare myself to look at Wally, his face is red. His hair is matted to his forehead by sweat.

"What the fuck, Kuki?" He hisses. Reaching down and ignoring how I flinch, He grabs a handful of my hair and jerks me upright. He pulls me out of the bathroom. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He growls loudly. He gives me a shove and my heart drops, I scream out as I plummet headfirst down the stairs. He follows after me angrily. My ankle is stinging and I cant breathe. What the fuck was going on? My heart pounds as he grabs my wrists and drags me down the hall, through the living room, and up the stairs of the living room to the kitchen. My ankle hits the wall as he drops me on the kitchen floor. I hear a set of keys jingle and I zone out. The kitchen floor is cold against my hot face, my tears mix with my snot and I lose all hope. I hope for death. Everything hurts. No one is here to help me. It's over. The padlock drops to the floor and he slides open the doors. "Go ahead." He mutters. I turn my head, hearing my neck crack a few times. "Go on!" He yells. I crawl out the door, hissing in pain and crying even more. Suddenly he steps on my ankle and I cry.

"AUGH!" I scream as loud as possible. He glares at me.

"Go ahead, Kuki!" He yells at me, joining me on the deck. "Here, I'll scream with you." He makes a circle with his hands around his mouth and raises his voice. "SOMEONE HELP HER! HELP! ANYONE OUT THERE?" He cries. I sob uncontrollably, why was he doing this? "No one can hear you Kuki." He growls. "We're far away from people and no one is coming." He crouches besides me and I jerk away from him. "Why would you try to leave me, Kuki?" I glare at him, was that a rhetorical question? He eyes me for a minute. "I must have spoiled you too much today." He mutters in shame. "We'll try again next week, I guess." He says. He scoops me up in bridal style and enters the house. Opening the basement door, he takes the first step down and I freeze up. Please don't throw me down the stairs, I pray inwardly. We reach the bottom and he dumps me in the hammock I first awoke in. I go to sit up but I hear him growl deep in his throat. He disappears for a few seconds and then presents a roll of duct tape. He nears my ankes and I move to hit him, He punches my ankle and I cry out. Laying down and sobbing, I allow him to wrap the tape around my ankles. He rudely grabs my wrists and tapes them together. He must have run out of gags because he places a large piece of tape across my lips. He sighs and places the tape down. "It's such a shame." He says softly, peering at me. He seems to have calmed down from earlier. He runs a finger down my face and brushes a strand of my hair out of my face, I flinch. "I thought we could be happy together here, I thought you'd want you spend break with me." He lists and I squeeze my eyes shut. I had wanted to be with him, I had wanted to spend break together, but NOT like this. "I thought you wanted me to protect you." He shook his head and turned to leave. He protected me for one night and he thinks it's okay to kidnap me and keep me in his basement? For what?! MY PROTECTION?! What the hell is wrong with him...?

I hear the basement stairs creak as he goes up, the door clicks softly behind him and I come to realize...I'm trapped in his basement and no one knows where I am.

I hear him slide the kitchen door close...There's apparently no one around to help me. I have no idea where I am,

I hear the padlock clink and I feel the need to puke...What's going to happen to me?

* * *

 **Major plot twist? Or did anyone expect that? I feel as if you all wanted Ace to kidnap her and then Wally shows up like a hero. Sorry guys, I don't stick to cliches. This is going to be one hell of a story, so the choice is yours...**

 **Favorite the story or Me: Only if you reallyyyy like ^-^**

 **Follow the story or Me: I mean, if you like stalking people I don't judge, but you'll get notified whenever I update so you can read as soon as possible**

 **Review: It honestly means the world to me and motivates me to update faster, also I LOVE knowing what you guys think about it.**

 **Updating at: 12 Reviews**

 **\- Jade (Louise) ^-^**


	3. Victim

**HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA It's been 5 months. Sorry, that was rude. See, I just graduated. It's funny I started writing Fanfics when I was in 8th grade and 9th grade, like just starting high school. Now, here we are and I just finished high school. I've totally changed a lot as a person and I think my writing style has improved. I haven't updated due to school work and also because I'm not really motivated. I mean I have a pretty good plan for this story and I'm starting the next chapter as soon as this gets posted. But I don't have enough inspiration to update as fast as I used to update my other stories. Good News Though: It's summer so no school work - It leaves a lot of time for me to type and brainstorm so my goal is to finish this, then start and finish 2 more stories. Hopefully I don't fail you guys...**

 **So, I'm gonna quit rambling here and let you guys get to the story. We last left off with Kuki being locked in Wally's basement after his crazy ass kidnapped her (oooh, kinky!) So let's jump into chapter 3: Victim**

* * *

Warmth. It's really warm. My eyes are closed and my body is engulfed in a blissful, comforting warmth. All my stress is melting away and I feel at peace. Why had I been so stressed before? I worried too much about my finals, besides they were next semester. Abby was right, I should've just stayed at the party and chilled. I shift and nod my head, soaking up the warmth around me. I feel so nice. Why was I panicking again? Abby - Party - Wallabee - Home... The night had been nice and now here I was somewhere warm. Really warm and extremely wet, I hadn't noticed I was wet. Emerald eyes - smile - sleep - bathroom... The air smelled nice and fruity, almost like pomegranate. I inhaled deeply and relaxed deeper into the warmth, everything was so nice... Ace - Missed Call - Security - Attacker - WALLY! My eyes shot open and I jerked suddenly, causing me to slip under the water. Hot, soapy water flooded my mouth and I choked suddenly. I splashed around a bit before my hands found the bottom of the bathtub and I pushed myself above the surface of the water. Panic stricken, I cautiously eyed my surroundings. I was in the bathroom. Wally's bathroom. How long had I been in here? When had he let me out of the basement? I didn't recall even falling asleep. I hope he hadn't drugged me again...I cringed. It slowly dawns on me - I'm sitting in a bubble bath. I'm naked. Stripped bare. I whimper softly and sink slowly under the water again. He saw me naked. No one's seen me naked before aside from my parents. Fear is pumping through my veins and I feel the need to burst into tears. What if he violated me? What if he had raped me while I was unconscious? Tears prick at my eyes and I fight to keep them down. Glancing up I see that He's boarded up the window. My stomach is doing flops. Why had I gone to that stupid party with Abby? Abby – who probably hadn't even realized I was missing still. I hate myself so much. I slow my breathing and listen, soft music is pouring up from the floor below. How long had I even been out? I spot a towel a few feet away and taking a deep breath, I stretch out my arm and make a grab. Gravity wasn't my friend. I tumble forward and my upper body falls towards the ground, I use my arms to reach out and stop my face from slamming into the bathroom tile. My legs are pulled to the side by my weight and my ankle slams against the side of the bathtub. Hot, searing pain shoots up my ankle and all through my leg, I forgot about that. I cry out loudly and hurry to bite my thumb to keep quiet.

"Kooks?" Wally's voice stabs through the air. I flinch, realizing the music downstairs had stopped. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit! He heard me. "Kooks, are you awake, hun?" He calls sweetly from the floor below. I hold my breath, begging for him to ignore any sound he heard from me. My stomach drops out of my ass when I hear the first creak. He's coming up the stairs. He's coming up to see me. I feel a strong need to puke and instead I re-adjust my legs. What's he going to do? What if he thinks I was yelling for help again? Will he drag me down the stairs again? Will he drug me again? Fear is pumping through my body and I start to pray that Abby and my parents are out searching for me. 4 more loud creaks are heard and it's clear that he's already halfway up the stairs. I frantically look around for something to use, I need to defend myself. I'm injured and there's no way I could outrun him, but if I knock him out then I'd have a greater chance of at least hiding somewhere and finding a phone to call someone. He reaches the top landing and he's right outside the door. "Kuki? Hun?" He calls through the door softly. "Are you awake yet?" I watch the door knob turn and I feel my heartbeat in my throat. I squeeze my eyes shut and sink down to eye-level. "What the hell…" Wally mutters as the door opens. "You're still asleep. I didn't think I used that much honestly." He sighs and I hear him take a few steps into the tiny bathroom. "Well, I can't just leave you in here all night." He says softly and I feel his fingers running threw my hair. Goosebumps spring all over my body and I feel chills. This is so sick. He has no right to touch me. My instincts were to flinch away and hit him, but he's convinced I'm still asleep so I'll have to behave as I normally would if I were asleep. His hand makes it way down my hair and settles onto the back of my neck. "If only you hadn't overreacted, we could've been so happy. I'm just protecting you…" He sighs. I felt his other hand in the water circling around my waist and pure terror shocked through my body. He was too close to my genitals. I felt so violated, I could already feel convulsions coming on. I didn't want to start hyperventilating. I bit my lip and twisted my face into his chest as he lifted me up bridal style, I refused to let him see me weak like this. I refused to let him see the girl he was breaking. I was going to find a way out of this place, I was going to get away from this psycho. He carries me out the bathroom and to the right into a room, I peek an eye open and it's dark. I'm placed gently down on a soft surface, most likely a bed. I can't control it now. I start shaking, violently shaking. I'm injured, naked, and vulnerable and I'm in HIS house which is in the middle of nowhere and we're gonna play everything by HIS rules and he was probably in the mood for rape. I didn't even care if he found out I was awake. I continued tremoring and shaking, I felt tears coming…I didn't want to be raped. I wasn't that type of girl. I've never done anything…I've never…Suddenly Wally's voice drifts through my ears. "Ah shit, it's probably cold in here. She's shivering." I want to sit up and yell at him. I want to sit up and scream that I'm not cold, I want to scream that I'm scared and pissed off. I want to yell and cry for help. I want someone to save me, but I'm afraid if I sit up that he'll slap the absolute shit out of me. So I lay on my side, curled up, violently convulsing…waiting for him to violate me. "Poor babygirl…" Wally sounds closer now. My eyes are squeezed shut and tears are pouring down my cheeks but he probably can't see because the room was so dark. I feel him slide into the bed next to me. His chest is to my back and I feel him press his body against mine and I start shaking. I want it over and done with him…I give up. He tugs a blanket over our bodies and I feel his hands pulling the towel off my body. I'm blind – I'm panicking – I've lost all coherence. I feel the need to puke and he rolls me over using only 1 arm. He's going to destroy me and all my worth. I bite my lip one final time and my eyes shoot open, ready to force him stare me in the eyes as he rapes me.

But…

I'm eye-to-eye with his chest. I'm completely naked and he's pressing our chests together, my breasts are concealed. One hand is on the small of my back and the other is running through my hair. "Shhh, it's okay." He's whispering softly. "You'll warm up Kooks." He says quietly. "And when you wake up, I'll make you some hot chocolate." I feel more tears build up. He wasn't going to rape me? I choke back a sob and try to keep quiet so he doesn't know I'm awake. What was his deal with me? He softly murmurs stuff to me even though he thinks I'm sleeping. He's a nutcase. I'm going to let him fall asleep, and then I'll make my escape. He's a lunatic…

Over an hour later and it's quiet now and I can feel his chest moving up and down against my cheek. My eyes are wide and wet from my tears. He hadn't planned on raping me. Oh my god… My life had flashed before my eyes. Outside I hear birds tweeting and I realized it must've been insanely early in the morning and not late in the night. The sun wasn't up yet, but the sky was beginning to lighten from behind the somewhat transparent curtain hanging over the window. His breath was growing slower and more softly, it was almost relaxing…I fought to stay uncomfortable but it was hard…my body was slowly becoming very relaxed and the drugs from before had worn off long ago. Here I was naked, in the arms of my kidnapper…and unharmed (for the most part). The fan on his ceiling whirred in circles endlessly and I shivered, even though I was enveloped in his arms and covered by the blanket. It was chilly, I couldn't wait for him to be asleep…I couldn't wait to get the hell out of here. I felt him adjust his body and suddenly I was pulled even closer to his chest. My face driven into his neck, my eyes widened…I needed to leave now. A soft snore drifted from his body and I knew he was fast asleep. This was my moment, I looked around the room, using my eyes to find anything I could use as a temporary weapon on my way out. A heavenly scent filled my nose suddenly and I feared it was a drug or something to knock me out. But upon closer inspection I realized it was his cologne. I inhaled deeply…It was really nice. His soft snores reminded me that I had to move fast if I wanted out…but I leaned back and glanced up at him. He didn't look so terrible when he wasn't hurling me down the stairs and dragging me outside. We had gotten off on the right foot but – he ruined everything. I had thought he was perfect. But now I wanted nothing more than to get as far away from him as humanly possible. The whirring of the fan made me pull the blanket over my shoulder, the cool breeze felt like a thousand needle pricks. I observed his face more closely, his mouth was propped slightly open and a thin line of drool was beginning to leak out. I used part of the blanket to wipe it off – gross. His fingers kept twitching and his hair was spread over his eyes. His eyes were so gorgeous – it's sad they belonged to a total sicko. I decided it had been long enough and I rolled over, facing away from him. I brought both of my hands up to the blanket and pulled it a bit so I could pull his hands off me.

"Joey no…" He mumbled suddenly. I froze, was he awake? I was dead, I decided in that moment. A small whimper came from him and I rolled over quickly to face him. What the hell? "Joey no!" He whimpered desperately. My eyes widened a bit in curiosity. Who was Joey? He seemed to be having a nightmare. Suddenly his arms squeezed my body tightly to his and my face was forced back into the crevice of his neck. The cologne filled my nose and made me lightheaded. He was crying into my shoulder now, still fast asleep. I tried to budge but he had me in a death grip. He cried and cried and cried until his cries gradually grew softer. My heart ached but I didn't know why. He didn't deserve my sympathy. He deserved to be arrested. I squeezed my eyes shut wishing it all away – Wishing I was back at the college campus and not here in this bed with a psychopath. I slowed my breathing and tried to calm down. I took a deep breath and started counting from 100 down to 0 and somehow…

I had passed out before I'd gotten to 73.

* * *

I lurched up, vomit spewing from my mouth. My head was pounding, I felt dizzy. The room was too bright, sunlight pouring in through the window and the curtain now parted. Wally was gone, I was wearing a huge shirt. Wally was gone? I look around feeling weak. More puke was slowly creeping up my throat and the taste soured my mouth. "Help!" I called out loudly. "Wally!" More puke gushed from my mouth and I doubled over in pain. I don't know why I called for him of all people, but he was the only one around so it seemed reasonable. My stomach was empty, I didn't have anything else to spit up yet I still felt nauseous. The bedroom door opened and Wally entered looking rather upset he was covered in a slightly creamy substance and had a spatula in his hand.

"What the hell, you haven't realized by now that no one can hear you? I was trying to be nice and cook you some- shit." He trailed off numbly. He dropped the spatula and rushed over to the king sized bed. He pushed me back so I was lying on my back. He pressed the back of his hand to my forehead. "You're burning up." He looked over the side of the bed and grimaced at the pile of vomit. "Poor Kooks," He murmured. "Here, lay down and don't move," He said. I was already lying down and I had no plans to move but I was too sick to comment. Had he poisoned me while I was asleep? I should've escaped while I had had the chance. Why had I stayed? I was so stupid! My life was over – I was dying now and it was most likely too late. I whimpered. "I'm going to get you some water, I'll be right back." He took off out of the room and I heard him thundering down the stairs. I cringed at the sun pouring in the window. I had a roaring headache and it felt as if my head were pulsating. A heard him coming back into the room and he helped me sit up on my arms. He tipped my head back and rested it on his palm while he held the cup for me to drink. I eyed him as I cautiously drank the water, it was probably drugged but at this point I had already given up all hope on making it out of here alive. He looked desperate and frantic. He didn't poison me…? He looks like he doesn't know what to do. I want to laugh at the irony of it all, he kidnapped me and now I'm sick and he doesn't know how to deal with it. He'd be a terrible father. He'd be a terrible boyfriend too probably. He's beautiful but…he's bad. I close my eyes and gulp down the last of the water. How sad. "Do you feel better?" He asks and he sounds genuinely concerned, but in fear of puking again I don't open my mouth. I nod once slowly and lean back into the comfort of the pillows. "I was making pancakes," He started awkwardly. "Those probably won't help you feel any better." He said with a sad frown. He looked down at the pile of puke which was probably cold by now. The room reeked now and I wrinkled my nose. The sun glared in my peripheral vision and I winced. He noticed almost instantly. "What's wrong?" He asked tenderly. I was so frustrated in that moment. A lot of things were wrong. I was being held against my will in the house of a stranger who was bipolar and had pushed me down the stairs and now was treating me as if I were a delicate feather. I tried to glare at him, but the sad and concerned expression on his face made me feel guilty and my anger melted away. He was trying his best…

"The sun." I choked out awkwardly. My mouth still tasted like puke. He jumped up and walked over to the window. He pulled the curtains closed and the room darkened. He went to the far corner and turned on a light. It wasn't too bright, so my headache slightly lessened. He ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair and sighed in exasperation. It grew awkwardly silent and he was just pacing, I was so uncomfortable. "D-Do you have any orange juice?" I asked softly. He looked up and his green eyes looked almost dull for the first time since I've seen them.

"Orange Ju-. Yea!" He said, piping up. "You want some orange juice? I'll be right back." He scrambled across the room and out into the hallway. A heard a lot of commotion down stairs and then he returned with a transparent glass filled with orange juice. He handed it to me and sat on the edge of the bed, far away from me. He seemed uncomfortable, I realized I was supposed to be "asleep" whenever he had put me in the bath and taken me to his bedroom. I should be shocked by waking up in a bed since last time he thinks I was conscious was when he locked me in the basement. No wonder he was being to awkward, he's trying to now show his soft side. The side I saw when he thought I was asleep.

"Wh-Where am I?" My voice is still shaky. I swallow uncomfortably, I sound so weak and broken. I blink back tears and try to stay strong. I'm not broken. "Why am I naked?" I ask softy. "What's this?" My voice gets stronger and I tug on the big shirt I'm wearing. "Where are my clothes?" I cry. "What the fuck!" I scream and my voice cracks. I think I'm broken now. Wally stays quiet for a few seconds.

"I put you in the bath last night, you were covered in dirt, grass, and mud. It wasn't right for me to drag you like that." He states with a numb nod as if he's realizing how shitty of a person he was last night. "I didn't touch you or anything-…" He nods off and squeezes his eyes shut. "I'm not like that." He puts such a strong emphasis on the last word and when he opens his eyes again, they're shining with tears and he wipes them away and turns away from me. Not like that? What's That mean? He's not a rapist? The subject seemed touchy so I didn't wanna push him any further. I just bit my lip and stayed silent. "I let you soak a bit because I didn't want to touch you." He bites out the last 5 words and I suddenly feel empty. Was he violated before? I look at the fine muscles in his arms and shake my head. There's no way…unless he buffed up after it happened to make sure it wouldn't happen again. My heart ached suddenly but I didn't do anything, I just sat there listening to him explain everything. "I couldn't just let you sit in there all night so I brought you in here and let you sleep." He says. I wanted to scoff and roll my eyes. He wasn't going to mention how we slept side-by-side naked? I glanced down, he probably thought I was going to freak out or something, but as long as he didn't rape or violate me I'm kind of okay with it. That's a lie. But still, I feel sickened that he didn't mention it. Even though I'm not supposed to know I still want him to confess.

"Where did you sleep then?" I fire off. He remains silent and then takes a deep breath.

"I uh…I slept downstairs." He says softly. I fight back the urge to puke again but this time on him. I hate him. How dare he lie to me? I started to shake my head but he sighed. "I mean, I fell asleep in here but accidentally." He said. "My uh…dream woke me up and I decided it would be best to sleep on the couch downstairs." He said. I looked back and at him and cleared my throat. "And I put the shirt on you so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable waking up. I tried touching you as least as I could." He said "I'm not like that…" He trailed off and muttered something to himself. "You should take a shower." He said, standing to his feet. "And brush your teeth, I bought a green toothbrush for you and toothpaste is in the cabinet. It'll get the nasty puke taste out of your mouth. I'll leave you a fresh pair of clothes in here and I'll go downstairs." He said. He went out and I saw him turn right and disappear down the stairs. I sat on the bed, feeling weird. He was letting me roam the house freely? He wasn't going to drag me into the shower and drown me in the… I paused. I don't think he wanted to hurt me. Last night, He had been so careful and delicate with me. It made my stomach churn. Something was very wrong with him…For now he seemed normal though. I stood slowly to my feet and tensed up as my foot touched the ground and my ankle swelled. I clenched my teeth and dragged myself to the bathroom, I shut the door and turned on the shower. I frowned, remembering there wasn't a lock but then again he boarded up the fucking windows and it's not like I could escape in my present state anyway. After my shower I felt amazing, but looking in the mirror I realized I wasn't looking so good. Bags had formed under my eyes and I looked sickly pale. I slowly brushed my teeth, I was almost surprised that he didn't occasionally poke his head in to check on me. The house was quiet for some reason, or at least the upper floor was. I grabbed a large and fluffy purple towel and walked to the bedroom, my hair clinging to my face like I was the grudge. As promised, a fresh pair of clothes was laid out on the bed for me. The puke had been cleaned up and the room had a very sweet pomegranate scent all throughout. I felt kind of bad for puking on his floor but at the same time I was the victim here, not him. I dressed as slowly as possible for I dreaded going downstairs to confront him. What if I was slammed in the face with a shovel and then rocked gently to sleep with in ice pack? He was crazy and unpredictable.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, listening to Tom and Jerry blasting in the living room. I peered down the hallway and saw he wasn't in there. I softly made my way down the hall trying to silent, the living room was abandoned aside from the television roaring loudly with the cartoon on its screen. Peeking around the hallway corner, I looked across the living room, across the dining room, and into the kitchen. Wally stood neat the counter, focusing on something. I swallowed and realized I had been holding my breath for an unbearable amount of time. No way in hell was I going in there, I took one step back towards the stairs and the floor creaked beneath my weight. His eyes shot up and he looked directly at me.

"What are you doing?" He whispered coldly and suddenly I froze. The bastard. He was going to kill me for doing nothing. He walked out of the kitchen and through the dining room, down the two steps and across the living room towards me. I was paralyzed with fear and even if I made a run for it, I'd just be captured and tortured worse. Wally grabbed my wrist and tugged me into him, hitting his chest my nose was smothered in his cologne once more. It was honestly the most enchanting thing I'd ever smelled. My eyes fluttered and I momentarily forgot that a psychopath was holding me. I fell backwards and into his arms as he scooped me up bridal style and walked me towards the couch. He was talking and frowning, but I wasn't listening honestly. His eyes were shining with frustration as he sat me down on the couch and kept going on about something, his eyes were really nice up close it was if they were actual emeralds just shining and I wanted to reach out and-. "Are you even fucking listening?" He spat in annoyance. "You shouldn't be walking on your ankle, it'll bruise more." He seethed. "Don't move." He said as he went down the hall and upstairs. I stared at the ceiling. What the fuck. What was wrong with me? Thinking about how nice his eyes were? He kidnapped me, I had to focus on getting the hell out of here….wherever here was. Wally thundered down the stairs and walked around the couch. He had a roll of gauze in his mouth and pulled off a long piece. He wrapped it carefully around my ankle before returning upstairs. He came back down and walked straight past me and into the kitchen. I watched him through the minibar. He caught me looking and I quickly focused my attention on the television across the room. Why was I so intrigued about him suddenly? We sleep together one night and suddenly I can't stop thinking about him? We didn't even sleep together technically, no sexual intercourse and he woke up and left me alone. I bit my lip as he came into the room with a plate and glass of orange juice. Setting the plate down I saw he had made blueberry pancakes…or so I thought. "Eat up." He said and walked to the other side of the room. He took a place on the other sofa and started watching the next cartoon that came on. He wasn't going to sit next to me? I stared at the food in deep thought. "I said, eat." He said again after a few moments. I blushed, what the hell was wrong with me?

"No." I said daringly. He perked up an eyebrow as if waiting for an explanation. "What if you poisoned it ?" I sneered at him. He scoffed and looked at the tv.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would've already done it." He muttered and I gulped inaudibly. "So eat. Or starve. Your choice." I stared at the pancakes, blueberry was my favorite. My childhood cravings got the best of me and I took a small bite out of the heaping plat in front of me. The blueberry sensation spread over my taste buds and within minutes I had devoured the remaining pancakes and swallowed the entire glass of orange juice. Wally eyes me from across the room and suddenly I felt self-conscious. What the hell was he even looking at?

"Why did you bring me here?" I say softly. He closes his eyes for the longest time and sighs, dropping his face into his hands.

"I-." He pauses. "I don't know. I thought you were beautiful. I just wanted you." He said in an exasperated voice. He frowned deeply and I shuddered feeling scared. "I thought you liked me too, I just wanted to be with you for a bit longer. It 's not fair that I only meet you and then we go off for the summer." He said. I cringed inwardly, how was he so sexual about kidnapping me? "Besides Ace would've hurt you." He says with a small grin. "I couldn't have that happening." He finished. I glowered.

"Oh yea, you're doing a good job at that." I said sarcastically as I gestured to my bandaged ankle. He scowled.

"That was a damn mistake," He said. "I was just upset and you weren't cooperating with me. It was in the moment, I'd never intentionally hurt you. I'm not like that." He said for the umpteenth time. I was sick of hearing it seeing as how he was a major hypocrite.

"You're a sick person," I said. "Kidnapping an innocent girl and keeping her hostage in your house, bathing her? Hiding her? What mental illness is this?" I fired off. He just looked at his feet. "You're sick. If you like a girl, you don't keep her locked up in your house. You have a sick obsession with me. You need to find someone new." I say. "Someone is going to come for me sooner or later and Abby knows that I went off with you, it'll only be a matter of time before she realizes you're the cause of my disappearance and then she'll go to administrations and describe you and then they'll narrow it down to you being the only suspect and Ace can verify that I went off with you. Then they'll search the records to find your address and…and then…" I trailed off as the light faded from his eyes.

"Do you want to go back in the basement?" He said slowly and my heart dropped. I silenced myself and stared at the television as Jerry bashed Tom in the head with a huge hammer. No doubt, I'd love to take a swing at Wally's head with a giant hammer. Before I realized it, the credits were rolling. I lay on my side, letting my eyes drift to Wally. I swallowed uncomfortably when I realized he had already been staring at me, I wondered for how long. His eyes glimmered and my stomach felt weak. "Feeling any better?" He asked quietly. I shrugged, not wanting to say anything stupid and risk being thrown into the basement. I hated it down there. I looked back at the television to see PowerPuff Girls start. It was quiet for a few minutes as the song introduction played. "I've always liked Buttercup." Wally said suddenly. I cocked my head at him. He watched Power Puff Girls?

"Uh…You watched Power Puff Girls?" I stifled a laugh. I didn't care if he killed me on the spot. I couldn't picture a big, tough guy like Wally sitting down and watching PowerPuff Girls of all shows. He rolled his eyes at my laugh.

"No, my brother used to watch it when we were kids." He muttered. "Stupid cruddy show." I raised my eyebrow and he sighed loudly. "He was an odd kid, he was kind of out there, ya know?" Wally said and returned his attention to the cartoon.

"What's his name?" I asked curiously. Shocker. A decent conversation.

"His name was-." A brief look of panic came over Wally's face. "Hi name is Joey…" He corrected himself. My ears perked up. That was the name he was saying last night. "He always reminded me of Bubbles because he was just that type of kid. All bubbly and happy, he was always smiling and had cute little comebacks." Wally smiled sadly. "He said I reminded him of Blossom because I was strong, a good leader, and he looked up to me…" Wally said softly. I could tell it was a very sad memory and was very serious. I hesitated but found my voice.

"You remind me of Buttercup." I said sincerely. He looked up, intrigued.

"Because I'm strong?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No , because you're a dick." I said. The room was quiet and his face started to get red. "Do you have any chicken noodle soup?" I asked, suddenly feeling scared enough to puke. He sighed and sat up, moving towards the kitchen. After 15 minutes, Buttercup was going to town on Mojo and right when she went to crack him in the face Wally decided to interrupt.

"I'm going to head to the store." He said curtly. I furrowed my eyebrows. Was he forcing me to tag along or something? "You have to go to the basement." He said. Fear struck my heart and I felt the cold floor of the basement all around me. I slowly shook my head. "Yes." He said with a frown. "You have to. I can't trust you here all alone. Do you think I'm stupid?" I continued shaking my head softly until I felt tears pouring down my cheeks. "Don't be such a baby, Kuki." He muttered, I could hear he was starting to get annoyed. "But Wally," I whimpered and the room became quiet. He frowned. I didn't care if I upset him because at this point, I'd do anything to stay the hell out of that basement, I hated dark places. He gestured for me to get closer and I slowly stood up and walked to him.

"I didn't know it bothered you that much, Kooks." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into an awkward hug. I felt uncomfortable but the familiar smell of his pomegranate cologne slowly calmed me down. "Do you wanna just lay here and watch cartoons?" He asked. I nodded slowly, hoping the awkward hug would end soon. "Okay hun, let's get you comfortable." He said. I felt a small pinch on my neck and all I saw was darkness.

* * *

The sound of a door slamming made me jump. It was evening, I could see the sunset through the window. I was laying on the couch, curled up. Footsteps sounded down the hall and into the living room, I sat up alert. "You're awake." Wally said, using his feet to remove his shoes. He walked across the living room and up into the dining room, all the while glancing back at me. "I got your soup." He said matter-of-factly. He entered the kitchen and set the bags on the counter. He fished through and retrieved a big can of Chicken Noodle. He smiled happily and ducked under the counter to open a cabinet. I just stared, very confused. My soup? Oh yeah…I wanted soup. He stood up with a pot in hand and started to cook the soup. "How was your nap?" He asked. "Sorry I had to knock you out like that, I couldn't just have you up and wandering." He explained and suddenly it me. The bastard had knocked me out. I almost stood up and screamed at him. I wanted to yell and tell him that was uncalled for. I wanted to call him an ass. But…I didn't. For some reason I wasn't furious with him. I watched him stir the soup with a wooden spoon and I repositioned myself so I was sitting up and hugging my knees to my chest.

"It's okay." I said, my voice coming out weak and my throat dry. I cleared my throat and grunted. "It's better than the basement." I spoke more clearly. He nodded from in the kitchen and continued to stir the soup. "Can-Can I use the restroom?" I asked. He nodded once more and I heard him go 'mhm', so I stood up and slowly walked around the couch and up the two stairs to the front hall. I walked slowly down the hall and up the stairs. Okay so I was allowed to roam while he was here? I went to the bathroom and washed my hands, peeking out I saw he was nowhere in sight. From the bathroom I could either go to the right and into Wally's bedroom, straight and back down the stairs, or I could go left into another room…

I place my hand on the knob and take a deep breath. Swallowing my fear, I turned the knob and pushed the door open. Darkness. I reached in along the wall and find the light switch. Light illuminates the room and my breath catches in my throat. Rocket ship stickers are all over the wall, glow in the dark stars are pasted all over the ceiling. A child's size race car bed is in the center of the room, against the wall. A wardrobe stands, partially open across the room, clothes that were once messily shoved in now pouring out onto the floor. A toy chest next to the bed sits stuffed with toys. I take a few steps in, Was this Wally's old room? I make my way to bed and sit down softly. How did a kid with this type of upbringing turn into a kidnapper? I look at the nightstand and frown at the picture. Wally and…I pause. Joey. It clicks. This is Joey's room. I feel a pit in my stomach, I know I shouldn't be in here now, but the two boys in the picture are smiling so brightly and the happiness radiating from the younger boy's smile makes me think – Joey looks so happy being around Wally…Maybe he wasn't that bad of a person. I realize I must've been in here for 20 minutes when I jump to my feet, Wally probably was think I tried to pull a quick one and escape, I had to get downstairs. I give the room a look over to make sure everything is how I left it and I turn to leave.

"What the FUCK are you doing in here?" Wally's hand is suddenly around my throat. He's glaring at me as if I just killed someone. I try to pry his hand off my neck, but I can't. He's too strong. I gasp for breath, but I can't breath. He's just staring at me coldly. Glaring endlessly. I whimper softly. I can't breathe.

I can't breathe.

* * *

 **Ta da - Over 6,300 words for you fuckers. That's because I haven't updated in almost 6 months. Don't worry, updates will be a lot faster since I don't have to worry about bitchy teachers or any stupid projects. I honestly really hoped you guys enjoyed this story and I've decided my next 2 stories are going to be HUGE.**

 **IMPORTANT: Should my next story be the final story in the (Unfinished Business) Series or the final story of the (MONARCH) series? I don't know how much time I'll have to type in college, but I never want to forget what I've done on this site and those two series mean a lot to me. Those two series are a part of me almost. So vote in the reviews guys. What series should my next story finish off?**

 **If You're somehow not annoyed with my shitty personality or my lame ass stories - Follow Me or Favorite Me**

 **If this story isn't boring as hell - Favorite it**

 **And since I suck at updating on time - Follow this story so you'll know when I updateee.**

 **Want a really fast Update: 30 reviews**

 **\- Jade (Blue2B)**


End file.
